A.D.I.M.A.H.
A.D.I.M.A.H. (short for "All Day I'm Mad as Hell") is an all-girl alternative metal band formed in 2000. They're currently the most successful metal band to feature an all female roster. History The band was formed by Trina Riffin on New Years Day in 2000. She was formerly part of an in school pop group led by Susie Carmichael, but she abandoned the group because she realized it wasn't helping to fix her anger issues. Trina scouted for new members before finding her permeant roster. They recorded their first demo tape and album within the same year (the separate releases were done to account for a proper first impression with potential record labels). They singed a deal with Three One G to release the demos, as well as their first EPs, while also taking part in a loyalty agreement with Darryl Costanzo, who signed them to his label Bulac. They eventually formed a record deal with DreamWorks, which was maintained until 2003 following the release of Coyote Sez/Run With It. The band then had a brief tenure with Universal Records who released Don't Stop and Look a Dead Man in the Stomach before that label became defunct as well. The band toured very rarely, and hardly participated in any interviews. Hence,the band was able to release content on a yearly basis. In late 2012, this band was one of three bands that fell victim to Susie Carmichael's accusation of Bulac. A.D.I.M.A.H. reformed in mid-2013 and are currently active on social media. They've released a digital EP that's currently available on iTunes and their BandCamp profile, and have joined Darryl's new label Hidden Driveway. Style and Influences The songs by the band focus on frustration, nightmares, mental breakdowns and conformity, among other topics. Each song is based on experiences that were had by the band members. Following their debut album, they've expanded to cover topics such as family issues and have also been prolific in the straight edge sub-genre. This was necessary, due to each member still being in their adolescent/teen years. Their songs are known for their ambient, often disturbing nature. The band is noted for their dark nature, which is reflected on by their live performances and especially their music videos. Due to the nature of the videos (which feature nightmarish imagery, murder and other taboos, many of them were either heavily edited or played late at night.) None of their videos have ever aired on MTV, though their earlier videos appeared occasionally on Muchmusic in Canada and have played on Kerrang! TV many times. A.D.I.M.A.H.'s influences include Cattle Decapitation, System of a Down, Manowar, Mr. Bungle, Job for a Cowboy, Korn, Godsmack, Tool, Mudvayne, Coal Chamber, Disturbed, Most Precious Blood, Chevelle and Static-X. Members * Trina Riffin (vocals) * Chelsea Keezheekoni (guitar) * Ashley Kester (rhythm guitar) * Darlie Barton (bass guitar) * Amy Gillis (drums) Releases * Demo 2000 (1999) * Nothing Personal (2000) * How Could You Mind if You Don't Have One? (2000) * Cordial (2001) * Anger Evocation Seminar (2001) * Majority Rules (2002) * Coyote Sez/Run With It (2003) * Don't Stop (2004) * Look a Dead Man in the Stomach (2005) * Manmade Apocalypse (2016) Videos * Bulac and Friends: Going South (2001) * A.D.I.M.A.H.: Have a Heart Attack With Some Diabetes (2003) * Off Track: Messing Around with Ourselves (2005)